


Drunk

by Taimuhowaito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimuhowaito/pseuds/Taimuhowaito
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	Drunk

「Drunk」  
夜色浓重。  
低声的喘息回荡在寂静的封闭空间里，浓郁的酒香搅动着暧昧升温的空气，糅合成甜腻的香气萦绕鼻尖，撩拨人的神经。  
指尖是柔软却也弹性十足的触感。可怜的醉鬼偎在男人的颈窝，鼻间发出难受的哼唧，唇角不自知的在男人的脖颈处厮磨。他的双臂勾在男人的脖子上，收紧，一如双腿盘住男人的腰那般紧密，不留一丝缝隙。  
维克托把怀里的人再往上颠了颠，托稳了，努力的从口袋里掏出钥匙，旋开房门，腾出手开了灯，环视着房间内熟悉的摆设，默默叹了一口气。  
——终于把死死扒在他身上的小醉鬼带回了家。  
把人放在沙发上，安置好。看他歪倒在一边似乎已经安分的睡着了的样子，维克托松了一口气，一边弯下腰倒水，一边盘算着待会要不要洗个冷水澡。  
谁知手腕突然被人扼住，满溢的水从杯中溅出，沿着杯壁流下，流过白皙且修长的手指，带来沁凉的冷意。  
维克托沿着那只高温的手看去，方才明明还安稳睡着的人不知何时醒了，睁着那双雾霭氤氲的眼睛看着他，看起来无辜又无害。  
他用眼神进行无声的询问，可满脸都写着无辜的人视线不偏不倚，仍是直勾勾的看着他。  
然后，把他的那只手牵到唇边，低头喝了一口水。

维克托：“……”  
喝完之后，小酒鬼心满意足的伸出舌润泽了干燥的唇，眼睛一瞥，看到了维克托被水打湿的手指。  
顿了顿，状似用不大灵光的大脑思考了半刻，他又伸出舌头，舔吻上维克托的手指。

柔软的唇舌拂过每一个饱满的指节，撑开一寸寸细腻的纹路，抚摸每一根敏感的神经，细致又轻柔。直到将那手指上沾染的水滴一点点舔舐干净后，才满意的咂咂嘴，再看着他露出小狗般得意的表情，无声的傻笑。  
醉的彻底。  
可维克托几乎是僵在当场。  
电流从湿软的舌碰上指尖的那一刻就以此为基点游走了全身，他的手指几乎是在瞬间收紧。冰凉的杯壁与骤然升温的体温相撞，瞬间蒸腾出一层浅薄的水雾，环在修长的手指边沿，衬得指尖发白。

天知道把这个酒品差到极致的人带回来的一路上他已经受到了多少的撩拨。虽然他一直以来都自诩意志力坚强，可面对这个人，再坚固的壁垒往往都是溃不成军。  
而这个人，每每把火点着之后又要以一副无辜至极的面孔看着他，仿佛闯祸的根本不是自己。  
实在让人恼火至极。  
恼火到胃里灼热的酒液被烧得随之沸腾，脑子里那根名为克制的弦也被烧得摇摇欲坠，甚至烧得他全身都在烈火燎原。  
一再告诉自己要克制，正要挣开被紧握的手，却发现那人攥得死紧。

“勇利……”他放下杯子，压住心头熊熊燃烧的烈火，弯下腰放柔了声音，轻声哄到：“放开我好不好？”  
“不要。”断然拒绝。  
“我要去洗澡啊。”  
“不要。”态度依然坚决。  
维克托开始思考勇利到底喝了多少。  
可勇利并不打算给他思考的时间。他就着维克托的手腕一拉，再一个翻身——维克托就成了他的身下之臣。  
被猝不及防的袭击导致整个人都陷入沙发里的维克托来不及反应，便被这个小醉鬼牢牢骑在了身下。

于是他只能眼睁睁的看着小酒鬼眨着酒意上涌而盈润的眼瞳，忽而翘起一边的嘴角，笑得明艳，将泛红的眼角挑得分外妖冶。  
然后伸出红润的舌尖，舔了舔修剪得整齐圆润的指尖，再一路下滑，抚过唇沿、下颚、喉结，然后扯开已然松垮的领带随意地丢在一旁。

维克托的视线随着他的动作一路下移，看着他慢条斯理的解开了三颗扣子，白皙的胸口将露未露若隐若现，显出清晰的肌肉纹理。  
眸色愈加深沉。  
解完扣子的人并未就此停手，恰恰相反，他开始变本加厉。  
不安分的手向下探去，却被维克托截在了空中。  
维克托睁着那双颜色微暗的眼眸，溅溢出细碎的波澜，一字一句咬得清楚：  
“勇利，你醉了。”

“我没醉。”他反驳，尾音微软，带着些微鼻音。  
然后挣开禁锢，几乎不容置疑的按住了维克托微微起伏的胸膛，俯下身，吻上了他滚动的喉结。唇齿辗转间，还用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，咬得维克托全身一震，只听罪魁祸首在他耳边吹气：

“最喜欢维恰了。”  
说完他就直起身，又咯咯的傻乎乎笑起来。  
可平时只有情到浓时才脱口而出的两个字宛若一道魔咒，乘着气流缓缓流入耳蜗，深入大脑，顷刻间将维克托仅存的理智都打散了去。  
全身原本隐而不发的酒气瞬间蒸腾，随着血液直冲大脑，迅速盘踞了他失守的神经。  
维克托探起身，手一勾，就将兀自笑得傻乎乎的人拉得倾下身。

唇与齿的交融。  
或者应该称之为战争。  
不温柔、不缱绻、不缠绵，只碰撞、只啃舐、只撕咬。  
狂风骤雨的攻势顷刻就让人丢盔弃甲，城池失守。嘴唇被撞得生疼，勇利只觉得舌根发酸，仿佛每一颗牙齿都被细细抚摸。两人气息凌乱，唇角不可抑止的溢出津液，可战斗似乎永无止境。

只能看见他眼底酝酿的风暴。  
纠缠到最后，勇利一团浆糊的大脑里升腾起后悔之意，可惜已经晚了。  
维克托的攻势渐渐放缓，攻城掠池的粗暴变为含吮辗转的温柔，等到他终于放过勇利时，两人的体位也不知什么时候上下颠倒。

鼻息交错，维克托一侧的发丝垂落下来，搔刮着勇利的面颊，痒意骤然被放大，直直的指向心底。  
“我也……最喜欢勇利了。”  
扑面的酒气。  
却又醇厚得让人着迷。  
勇利勾着身上这人的脖颈，漂亮的玫瑰棕被暗色覆盖，眼尾发红，几乎带了股狠劲，再度吻上，比方才结束的那一个吻还要疯狂。

维克托求之不得。  
利落的褪去两人身上的衣物，感受到手下细腻的触感时，维克托不得不承认——  
许久未见，甚是想念。

勇利靠在沙发上，眼角在激烈的亲吻中溢出些微泪花，仰头阖了眼兀自喘息。突出的喉结暴露在空气中，微微起伏，仿佛带着钩。  
维克托的吻落在上面，带着牙齿轻轻的啃咬，激得勇利一个激灵，手指插进男人的头发里，压抑的呜咽了一声。  
他含吮着一路往下，四处留情，灵活的舌尖探进敏感的肚脐，引得勇利一阵抽气。

“维克托……别……”  
男人好整以暇的挑着眉，微微离远了些，留出的空隙足以让人看清那红润的舌是如何撩拨着敏感区，扫过常年不见阳光的白皙皮肤。  
勇利只感觉有一团火自此而起，烧过了全身，烧得他全身的血液都在沸腾。

维克托却就此停下，一只手撑起身子逼近了他的脸，另一只手顺着腰腹往下，抚摸上他已然抬头的欲望，暗涌的大海漫着道不明的气息：  
“勇利难道不喜欢吗？”  
是危险的气息。  
略显冰凉的手指轻拢，修剪圆润的指尖划过顶端，轻轻搔弄：“嗯？”  
回应他的却是勇利情难自抑的闷哼。  
不过维克托也没有深究，而是把两人的欲望都拢入掌内，兵戎相接。手下的动作忽轻忽重，粗鲁又轻柔，却丝毫没有影响他衔住勇利的唇细细碾磨，把他的惊呼悉数吞吃入腹。  
他实在太熟悉这具身体，也太熟悉这个人了。

知道哪个地方会让他发出小猫一样软糯的声音，知道哪个敏感处会让他浑身战栗，也知道他极乐的源泉来自于哪里。  
他们彼此熟稔，即便时间推移也无法抹消多少个热情缠绵的日子里烙在身体里的痕迹。  
勇利很快颤抖着在他掌心泄出，本就不清楚的大脑在高潮的余韵里更是不辨东西，模糊的视线里唯有一个人的身影愈加清晰。  
维克托。

“唔……维克托……”他眨了眨眼睛，微微嘟起了嘴开始撒娇：“要抱抱！”  
维克托闷笑，揽起颇有分量的大孩子，双手托着他圆润的臀部将人抱了起来。勇利立马上道的把修长柔韧的双腿紧紧盘在了他的腰上，偎在他的怀里，酒意上涌，却是迷迷瞪瞪的要睡着了。  
维克托抱着怀里昏昏欲睡的“孩子”，挪步到了白石的餐桌前，轻轻把人放下。

冰凉的温度很快刺激得勇利清醒了几分，虽然脑子还在酒里泡住，但总算意识到了现状。  
“维克托，你想干什么？”他的声音还带着鼻音，闷闷的软软的，“我想睡觉……”  
“不行哦勇利，”男人恶劣的笑了笑，“我还想上你呢。”

说着，他就着刚刚勇利释放的白浊，揉按在紧致的私密处，一圈一圈，细致温柔的一点点打开久久未经情事的身体。  
身体突入异物的感觉说实在的并不好受，勇利难耐的动了动，下意识的想要远离在他身体进进出出的手指，却被维克托按住：“别动。”  
“维克托……我们不弄了好不好……”勇利趁着酒意撒娇——不清醒状态下的他做起来毫无负担，“我难受……啊！”

找到了。  
维克托勾起唇，手下的动作陡然粗暴起来，每每戳刺到那一点的附近徘徊，却总是不击中红心。  
现在勇利是真的难受。

酥麻的痒从身体内部扩散开来，如同万千小虫啃噬着他的神智。维克托的手只不过隔靴搔痒，那种发自深处的麻痒似乎必要须要由什么东西填满，才能够停下。  
待到开拓完毕，勇利的身体已经完全的向他打开。那一抹暗色拖曳着从里带出的一丝银丝，翕张着小口，邀请着他的进入。  
维克托眼中酝酿着更狂暴的风雨。  
高温的炽热如烧红的铁块倏得洞穿了勇利的身体，又恰如其分的击中最敏感的一点。维克托的粗暴顶得勇利即将宣之于口的惊叫都失了声，只能敞开着双腿，宛如一尾窒息的鱼，大口大口的喘息。

随着呼吸的频率，那包裹着维克托的身体也一收一放，被伏特加熨烫过的温暖吸附着他，全身泛起情欲的红。  
维克托耐着性子，绵密的吻落在身下之人的额头眼角，舔舐去他渗出的汗液与泪花。一只手抚慰着方才被他刻意忽略的乳尖，揉捏拉扯，又用令人窒息的温暖吸裹着，轻咬着。  
勇利要疯了。

身体的刺激攻破他本就失守的城门，想要逃离这甜蜜的折磨，又不自觉的想要更多。他的手指用力抓着维克托的肩膀，已经留下了几个指印。  
“呜……维克托，你动一动……”  
他的声音已然带着哭音，身体挪动着想要离开，却被维克托死死按住而进入的更深。

得了指令的维克托缓缓抽出，温柔的碾过这具身体的每一个角落，待全部抽出，他又狠狠钉入。几番下来，温柔的碾磨已变为狂风骤雨的抽插。维克托毫不留情的挺入，凶狠的肉体拍打声回荡在空旷的房间内，频率之高不绝于耳。  
身下动作是如此，却丝毫无法影响他再度堵住勇利的嘴，温柔细致的缠绵。  
“不要……维恰，不要这么呃……这么快……”  
身上这人高温的身体伏在他的身上，随着频率在背后冰冷的餐桌不住的摩擦，前后夹击冷热交替，让他在沉沦与清醒间徘徊，似天堂又如地狱。  
这时维克托恰好碾过那一点，引得他的呜咽陡然高亢，双目睁大，眼前白光一闪，层层叠叠不断累积到顶点的快感宣泄而出，弄得两人的身上再添一笔狼狈。

身下吸裹的频率提高，维克托却慢条斯理了起来。忍耐着宣泄的欲望，他抚上勇利汗湿了的头发，柔软的发丝缠绕着指尖，声音暗哑：  
“其实我在台上的时候就想这么干了。  
“你穿燕尾服的模样特别好看，灯光打下来的时候整个人都在发着光，让人根本移不开眼睛——我也根本移不开。那个时候我就在想，这样的勇利要是永远是我的就好了……  
“勇利，勇利，勇利……”他突然小心翼翼了起来，吻过青年的眉眼，那么轻，那么虔诚。  
维克托一声声的唤着，伴着那两个音节一次次的深捣，碾压，直至彼此都弥足深陷。  
“永远的，和我在一起吧。”  
“唔嗯！”  
勇利猛地睁大了眼睛，扬起线条优美的脖颈，耳边还萦绕着男人的低语，宛如魔咒般纠缠他的心魂。可男人却又紧紧拥抱着他，埋首于他的颈间，小动物般颤抖着，战栗着。  
释放之后，勇利的神智终于从危险的边缘拉回来些许。他捧起维克托的脸，寻到那略薄的唇，微微阖了眸印了上去。  
“维恰……”  
“我们当然会永远在一起啊。”  
说完，他就感到身体突然悬空，惊呼一声盘紧了双腿，埋在身体里稍显疲软的物事又有了精神起来的迹象。  
“维克托你干什么？！”  
男人闻言笑了笑，眼角眉梢扬起的都是笑意：“我突然想起来，我在衣柜里发现了好东西。”  
“勇利私藏起来可不是好孩子哦～”  
勇利脸色一白，想起来那是克里斯寄来的形形色色一应俱全的各色道具……  
那个克里斯！  
“不，那个是……”被放到床上的人还想挣扎，却被维克托按了回去。  
“我看看……按摩棒、跳蛋、肛塞……呜哇居然还有皮鞭……”他在床上一应摆开，抬头看向一脸生无可恋的勇利，“勇利想要哪个呢？”  
……都不想。  
勇利脸上明明白白摆着这三个字，却被维克托完完全全的无视。  
他经过一番挑拣，拾起一根成人三指粗的按摩棒，笑得人畜无害：  
“那就先从这个开始吧。”  
“不！维克托！啊！”  
“……”

一夜无眠。

FIN.


End file.
